<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Happiness Knocks at the door by Ongniel_sci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483496">When Happiness Knocks at the door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci'>Ongniel_sci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy, Fluff, High School, Klaine, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a gifted boy who had everything in his life except love. but that changes when a new student becomes his roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Blaine I'm sorry for asking you this. we had a meeting discussing this issue and this is the only solution we have.</strong><br/><strong>As you know everyone else has a roommate already and we can't add a third guy to a room. We will have to let the new student stay</strong><br/><strong>at your room temporarily until we find him a proper room. You are very special to us Blaine. we don't want any distractions</strong><br/><strong>to you. that's why we provided you with this room.... I really hope this decision won't affect your grades or musical performances.</strong><br/><strong>you are Dalton's prodigy and pride and if you think that this decision would affect you I will put the new kid in a room </strong><br/><strong>with two students"</strong> Dalton's principle smiled at Blaine</p>
<p><strong>"it's cool Mrs. Dalton I don't mind having a roommate"</strong> Blaine smiled</p>
<p><strong>" Are you sure Blaine? you don't have to agree if it makes you uncomfortable"</strong> The principle looked worried</p>
<p><strong>" I want to experience having a roommate like everybody else at Dalton. I kinda feel... left out."</strong> Blaine smiled</p>
<p><strong>" You're such a good kid Blaine"</strong> the principle wiped her tears of joy <strong>" Dalton is forever grateful to you."</strong></p>
<p>Blaine walked out the principle's room he closed the door behind him and walked to class. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Blaine has the perfect 4 GPA for two years in a row. He is also the captain of The Warblers.Which is Dalton's own music club.<br/>ever since Blaine joined, The Warblers never lost a competition. He took The Warblers to Nationals 2 years in a row and made them<br/>the winners. Blaine has also won every Mathematical Olympiad he ever entered. He made Dalton the number 1 school in the country.<br/>So the school felt that they needed to give him special treatment. They gave him the biggest room in the whole school. They also gave him a  huge monthly allowance. So that he can feel more motivated and bring them more awards. He was precious to them and they wanted to keep him always happy and satisfied.</p>
<p>To Blaine Dalton was his dream school. He always dreamt of living in a prestigious school with a lot of history and he wanted to contribute <br/>to it. Dalton was already informed by Blaine's excellence. He made the news a lot by being the winner of many international Math and science competitions as a kid. So when they saw his application they accepted him immediately with no interview. It was a gain for them. A win. They knew that having him would secure them some awards and trophies. so they accepted him and offered him a fully paid scholarship.</p>
<p><br/>Dalton gave Blaine so much so he felt indebted. Blaine would write notes in class even though he could memorize all the lectures just by listening to them once. He made these notes for the rest of the students to help them study. He would photocopy his notes and distribute them to all the students. Blaine also tutored Math to everyone who needed help everyday.Blaine also taught The Warblers how to play many instruments and how to write songs. To all the students he was a godsend. He was the most popular. A legend even. Dalton even used Blaine as a model for their school posters across the country. Even at Dalton Blaine's picture was hung in the hallway celebrating him.</p>
<p>The students loved Blaine so much. How can they not when he is always helping them. but they were also intimidated by him. He was perfect in everything he did. He almost seemed unreal. The students always compared themselves to Blaine and felt inferior.So no one wanted to get closer to him. They only approached him when they needed him to teach them something.</p>
<p> He was kind and sweet to everyone but they couldn't bear to be compared with him. He almost seemed unreachable like a God. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine felt that everything was handed to him. like he didn't work hard to get anything. Blaine never studied for his exams because he could remember the whole lecture. He didn't need to learn how to play the piano because he was able to play just by ear. and the same thing applied to all the other instruments.<br/>He was gifted and he was aware of it. He felt bad when he saw how other students would cram for a test and fail. The same test that he would take without studying and get a perfect score.</p>
<p>Blaine always spent his free time reading books at the library after practicing with The Warblers. He would read until he feels dizzy and just go to his room and sleep. Reading has kept Blaine's mind busy from overthinking about some upsetting thoughts. <br/>with all of Blaine's success and talent. people would assume he would be content and happy. but to Blaine that wasn't the case. Blaine always felt that there was something missing. a void that couldn't be filled. A hole deep in his heart.</p>
<p>Blaine was lonely. </p>
<p><br/>Most students at Dalton were good friends with their roommates but Blaine didn't have one. and it wasn't just a friend that Blaine needed. He needed a lover. He would always see these boys holding each other's hands in the hallway. boys hugging each other and kissing. He wanted to find love. He wanted to be held and hugged. He wanted to have his first kiss. He wanted someone to love him. It was the missing part of his life. The one thing that would make him complete and truly happy.</p>
<p>Blaine was sure he would meet someone at Dalton. He always hoped for someone to confess to him, but no one did. Blaine felt like the students here avoided him. He made them insecure. Blaine tried confessing but he always got rejected for the same reason. Blaine was "too good for them". So Blaine gave up. He accepted the harsh reality that his loneliness was the price he had to pay for being gifted. Blaine would cry sometimes at night while praying to find someone who loves him and ends his loneliness. </p>
<p><br/>so when Blaine was offered a roommate. He thought maybe his prayers were finally answered.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"His name is Kurt Hummel. He was the top student at his school. We offered him a scholarship here"</strong> the principle was sipping her tea</p><p><strong>" In the middle of the semester?"</strong> Blaine was confused</p><p><strong>"Actually we wanted him to join Dalton sooner but he was overseas, so we gave him a great offer. He's smart just like you. He has won many </strong><br/><strong>overseas competitions for his school. Having him here will secure our spot as the country's top school"</strong> the principle smiled</p><p><br/>Blaine nodded. </p><p><strong>"you'll get along with him just well"</strong> the principle seemed happy</p><p>Blaine smiled and left the principle's room</p><p><br/>Blaine wondered what kind of guy would Kurt be... he seemed to be better than Blaine. He won overseas competitions which is something <br/>that Blaine has never done. would he be compatible with him? or not? Is he handsome? tall? will he be kind? will they<br/>be friends? What if he didn't like Blaine?... Blaine had a chain of never ending worries. he wished deep down that Kurt would be the friend and maybe the lover<br/>that he dreamed of having, but maybe that was too much of a wish.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine felt he needed some fresh air. His thoughts were suffocating him. He walked in Dalton's large garden and sat at one of the benches.<br/>he sighed as he took a sandwich from his bag and unwrapped it. He noticed that there was a guy just on the other side of the garden. He had<br/>some bags under the bench and he was texting on his phone. he was wearing a coat. could he be the new guy? Kurt?<br/>Blaine couldn't take another bite he was too curious so he put his sandwich back in his bag fast and walked towards the guy.</p><p>The guy stopped texting and held his bags. he walked towards the school entrance. Blaine managed to catch up to him. He smiled at him. The guy smiled back.</p><p><strong>"Are you new here?"</strong> Blaine asked<br/><strong>"Yes, I just got here. it's my first day"</strong> the guy smiled</p><p><strong></strong><br/><strong>"My name is Blaine"</strong><br/><strong>" Hi I'm Kurt"</strong><br/><strong>"Do you need any help?" </strong>Blaine pointed at Kurt's bags<br/><strong>"oh no, I can carry them by myself" </strong>Kurt laughed<br/><strong>"but They seem heavy" </strong>Blaine smiled<br/><strong>"well if you insist"</strong> Kurt handed Blaine one of the bags<br/>Blaine smiled and put the strap of the bag on his other shoulder.<br/><strong>"I'm supposed to go to the principle's office but I clearly don't know where it is"</strong> Kurt laughed<br/><strong>" it's on the left i'll take you there"</strong> Blaine walked in front of Kurt <br/>He stopped when he reached the principle's room<br/><strong>" i'll wait for you here" </strong>Blaine stood by the door<br/>Kurt nodded and knocked the door<br/>The principle was so happy to see Kurt that she hugged him.<br/>Blaine was shocked it's the first time he ever saw her this excited.</p><p>Kurt seemed very kind. He had this friendly Aura around him. Blaine felt relieved that his roommate is friendly. Kurt was taller than Blaine just a couple of inches taller. He was very handsome,too Blaine thought.</p><p>Kurt came out after 10 minutes. <strong>"I'm sorry... oh you shouldn't have waited for me... I feel sorry for keeping you standing all this time"</strong><br/><strong>"it's fine"</strong> Blaine laughed <br/><strong>"I really should let you go to class. Thank you for all your help"</strong> Kurt smiled</p><p><strong>"I don't have any classes now and besides Mrs. Dalton told me we're roommates"</strong> Blaine explained<br/>Kurt blinked twice <strong>" Really? oh my God ... so you're Blaine? oh Mrs. Dalton mentioned you but I didn't realize it was you... wow I'm so relieved" </strong><br/>Kurt laughed </p><p>Blaine and Kurt walked by each other's side to the dorms</p><p>Blaine opened the door and showed Kurt their room. <strong>" this is your bed and closet and the bathroom is over there"</strong></p><p><strong>"wow it's really fancy. beats my old school"</strong> Kurt looked around the room</p><p>Blaine laughed</p><p><strong>"Do you need any help unpacking?"</strong> Blaine looked at Kurt</p><p><strong>"No, Oh you have been so thoughtful, I don't have much to unpack anyway. Thank you"</strong> Kurt smiled</p><p>Blaine smiled back. He wanted to change into his pajamas. he used to take off his clothes comfortably at his room but now it<br/>seems wrong. He couldn't take off his clothes in front of Kurt, so he held his clothes in his hands and changed in the bathroom.</p><p>Blaine laid on his bed and checked his texts. </p><p><strong>"So,... when do you normally sleep?"</strong> Kurt was putting his clothes in the closet.</p><p><strong>" I don't think I have a fixed time for sleeping"</strong> Blaine turned to Kurt </p><p><strong>" oh, so you sleep late?"</strong> Kurt looked at Blaine</p><p><strong>" I guess"</strong> Blaine answered </p><p><strong>"That's good"</strong> Kurt laughed <strong>" I don't like sleeping early. well, actually my previous roommate always turned off the lights at 8 o'clock so</strong><br/><strong>I spent all my nights studying at a near by cafe"</strong></p><p><strong>"that must have been hard"</strong> Blaine got up and sat</p><p><strong>"well I got used to it but I'm happy that I don't have to do that anymore"</strong> Kurt smiled</p><p>Kurt saw Blaine's Guitar near his bed <strong>" Can I play?"</strong> <br/><strong>"Do you know how to play?"</strong> Blaine asked </p><p><strong>" I haven't studied but I can get by"</strong> Kurt put on the guitar strap and started playing<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMaaJZSTVCA"> Romance de Amor </a></p><p>Blaine raised his eyebrows <strong>" You're great"</strong></p><p><strong>"really?"</strong> Kurt smiled </p><p><strong>" You should join our music club The Warblers" </strong> Blaine's face lit with excitement</p><p><strong>"Are you part of the club?"</strong> Kurt put the guitar down</p><p><strong>"yes. I'm the captain"</strong> Blaine felt happy</p><p><strong>"oh wow in that case i'll definitely join"</strong> Kurt smiled</p><p>Blaine and Kurt spent the whole night talking while laying on their beds facing each other.</p><p>Blaine felt happy. he finally knows how it feels to have a friend <br/>and for the very first time he slept with no worries</p><p>he slept deeply and peacefully while hugging his pillow. <br/>He was looking forward all the upcoming days with Kurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"What classes do you have today?"</strong> Kurt was walking down the stairs with Blaine<br/><strong>" I have statistics with Ms. June and then social studies with Mr. Amari. also Biology with Mrs. Martin"</strong> Blaine answered he <br/> missed a step and was about to fall but Kurt held his shoulders and made him stand properly.</p><p>Kurt took his class schedule out of his pocket <strong>" oh...I think I have the same classes"</strong> he looked at the schedule and showed it to Blaine</p><p>Blaine looked at it, and Kurt was right. Kurt is taking all of the classes that Blaine has this semester.</p><p><b>" oh that's perfect. we're inseparable now"</b> Kurt laughed</p><p>Blaine blushed </p><p>They went to their first class. Kurt looked around <strong>" is there a seating arrangement or should I just pick any seat?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>" You can seat anywhere you like"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"oh ok i like sitting in the front"</strong> Kurt pulled the chair and sat</p><p>Blaine sat behind Kurt</p><p>one of the students looked confused <strong>"Blaine isn't that your se-"</strong> he pointed at Kurt </p><p>Blaine gestured for him to stop he whispered<strong> "shhhh"</strong></p><p><strong>"oh-kay"</strong> the student felt weird and sat in his place</p><p>Kurt turned to Blaine<strong> " wait ...is this your seat?"</strong> Kurt was about to get up</p><p><strong>"no no no no it's no one's seat. don't worry"</strong> Blaine put his hands over Kurt's shoulders and made him sit</p><p><strong>"are you sure?"</strong> Kurt felt burdened</p><p><strong>"yea don't worry"</strong> Blaine smiled</p><p>during class Blaine was thinking of Kurt. Kurt was really excellent in class. the teacher was very impressed with him even the<br/>students. Blaine kept watching Kurt and admiring him. he almost didn't realize he was in class because all he focused on was Kurt<br/>and Kurt alone.</p><p><strong>"Blaine?, Blaine?, BLAINE!"</strong> Ms. June called Blaine</p><p>Blaine was daydreaming about Kurt. He didn't realize his teacher was calling him.</p><p>Kurt turned around and Blaine suddenly flinched.</p><p><strong>"Are you ok, Blaine?"</strong> the teacher asked <strong>" you didn't participate in class today. it's so unlike you. Are you sick?"</strong></p><p><strong>"j-just tired I'm sorry"</strong> Blaine blushed</p><p>class ended and Blaine never felt more embarrassed in his life. He put the books in his bag.</p><p>a student came and patted Blaine's back <strong>" you should go to the nurse. Blaine don't push yourself too hard"</strong></p><p><strong>"Thank you"</strong> Blaine faked a smile </p><p>when Blaine finished putting his books in the bag. He looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of him<br/><strong>"hey"</strong> Kurt whispered <strong>"are you tired because I kept you awake last night? I should have known. I'm sorry"</strong> Kurt scratched his head</p><p><strong>"no I'm not really tired, not at all actually I just.... I wasn't paying attention and I needed an excuse"</strong> Blaine felt embarrassed he looked down</p><p><strong>" oh...ok"</strong> Kurt looked worried</p><p>The next classes Blaine also sat behind Kurt and as hard as he tried to focus in class. He would find himself admiring Kurt. The way Kurt<br/>talked in class. The way he answered questions and wrote the answers perfectly on the board. he was so cool. and Blaine probably wasn't the only one admiring Kurt. Kurt was very charming and smart. he was very respectful when he talked, too. </p><p>classes ended and it was time for club activities. Kurt had another schedule in his pocket. he showed it to Blaine.</p><p>Blaine's eyes widened Kurt was part of every club that Blaine was in. Some of these clubs were even closed already. They don't even accept any students anymore.</p><p><strong>"Did you sign up for these clubs?"</strong> Blaine asked him</p><p><strong>"No, principle Dalton probably signed me up in these"</strong> Kurt sighed</p><p>for some reason Blaine felt uneasy. There were many open classes but Kurt only had the ones with Blaine and now the clubs are identical.<br/>Is Mrs. Dalton trying to replace Blaine by Kurt since Kurt is better?...........Blaine thought he must be going crazy... <br/>principle Dalton is a very kind woman. She helped Blaine a lot. She wouldn't even do that. Blaine should be ashamed just thinking about it. </p><p>Blaine took Kurt to The Warblers he introduced them all to Kurt. He told them that Kurt was good at playing the guitar.<br/>they were very impressed. The warblers played some instruments and sang together with Kurt and Blaine.</p><p>When the practice ended Kurt handed Blaine a bag of candy. Blaine was confused <br/><strong>"sugar is good when you're tired"</strong><br/><strong>"oh Thanks"</strong> Blaine opened the bag<strong> " oh gummy worms! They're my favourite"</strong> He laughed and ate some<br/><strong>"they're my favourite, too. I thought you would like them. I'm glad I wasn't wrong" </strong><br/><strong>"Thank you Kurt" </strong><br/><strong>"you're welcome" </strong></p><p>It was a very tiring day for Blaine. Physically and emotionally. but one thing for sure is that he was happy today. happier than usual. probably the happiest he's ever been.</p><p>as soon as Blaine reached their room. he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his hair then changed into his pajamas. He was sleepy. so the moment his head touched the pillow he fell into deep sleep. </p><p>Kurt switched off the lights when he saw Blaine in bed. he switched on the lamp by his bed and studied all night. They'll take midterms in a couple of days and Kurt was behind in studying. </p><p> </p><p>It was Valentine's day and on Valentine's day the boys at Dalton gift their boyfriends chocolate boxes in different shapes and sizes. Blaine always got chocolate from most of the boys because they looked up to him. however when he opened his locker today he only had a handful. Kurt on the other hand couldn't even open his locker from all the chocolate boxes some even jammed the door. Blaine smiled and helped Kurt open his locker. He managed to open it. <br/><strong>" Thanks Blaine....I have never seen this much chocolate ever!"</strong> Kurt looked at his locker<strong> " I never got any at my old school"</strong> Kurt confessed</p><p><strong>"well that's unbelievable since you're very attractive"</strong> Blaine realized what he just said and felt a deep panic</p><p>Kurt laughed <strong>"attractive? who? me? you guys at Dalton are very kind. I'm definitely anything but attractive. no one ever called me that"</strong> he smiled</p><p>Blaine was too self aware to say anything so he kept silent</p><p><strong>"Can I ask you something? I was wondering the moment I got here, but is everyone here gay? I saw many couples kissing in the hallways."</strong> Kurt took out his books and waited for Blaine to answer</p><p><strong>"oh.... not everyone, some students are gay and some are not"</strong> Blaine answered while putting his books in the bag</p><p><strong>"So, what about you Blaine Anderson? Are you gay?"</strong> Kurt looked at Blaine</p><p><strong>" yea... I am gay a-are you?"</strong> Blaine's nervous eyes looked at Kurt</p><p>Kurt chuckled <strong>"that's good... because I'm gay, too"</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>" How's your new school?"</strong> Kurt's dad asked him<br/>Kurt was video calling his father.<br/><strong>" it's very fancy. I love it here"</strong> Kurt was happy<br/><strong>"so did you make any friends?"</strong> his dad was drinking coke<br/><strong>"Dad you shouldn't drink that. it's bad for you"</strong><br/><strong>"fine, fine you caught me red handed but I only had one"</strong> he laughed <strong>"anyway, is there a guy you like in school?" </strong><br/><strong>"what makes you say that?"</strong>Kurt was nervous<br/><strong>" I know my boy. I know you Kurt so well. You light up when you have a crush and get so excited when you talk"</strong><br/><strong>"ahh"</strong> Kurt scratched his head <strong>" I guess I have someone I like"</strong><br/> <strong>" hey</strong> <strong>Kurt I have an important call to take so, I need to hang up now, good luck son. I love you"</strong><br/><strong>" love you,too dad"</strong> Kurt hung up</p><p>Midterms at Dalton started. The students would take their midterms and after an hour the teacher would put a paper up in the bulletin board<br/>with a list of the students and their grades in the test. the list is sorted by the highest grade to the lowest. <br/>Blaine was always the first name in all these lists. </p><p>Blaine and Kurt finished their first midterm. They both sat together in the garden eating their lunch.<br/><strong>"I'm so happy"</strong> Kurt smiled <strong>" I think I made the best decision by coming here. I really am enjoying myself a lot" </strong></p><p><strong>"I'm glad to hear that"</strong> Blaine was taking a bite of his sandwich </p><p><strong>" Are you seeing anyone, Blaine?"</strong> Kurt looked at him</p><p>Blaine almost choked on his food <strong>"me?" </strong></p><p>Kurt giggled<strong> " Is there another Blaine sitting here?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"N-no I'm not seeing anyone,you?" </strong>
</p><p><strong>"me,too"</strong> he sighed <strong>"Is there someone you like?"</strong></p><p>Blaine was silent</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. that's really very rude of me"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"no, no it's fine I.... just....am not sure of my feelings yet"</strong> Blaine explained</p><p>Kurt didn't know what to make of it. Is Blaine referring to someone else? or is Blaine referring to him? <br/>it's impossible Kurt thought. Blaine is probably talking about someone else. how could he possibly talk about Kurt when he just transferred here.</p><p><br/>After lunch the grades were out for the first midterm. As Blaine and Kurt walked to check the sheet, they heard many students gasping. one even <br/>shouted <strong>"unbelievable" </strong><br/>For some reason Blaine felt uneasy. He felt that something was wrong. and he was right about it.</p><p>When Blaine looked at the top name on the list. It wasn't his name. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>1. Kurt Hummel 100/100</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>2.Blaine Anderson 99/100</strong>
</p><p><br/>Blaine read the names and grades over and over and over again. That can't be... Kurt looked at Blaine and realized that Blaine was upset, so he didn't<br/>talk or celebrate getting the perfect score. He was more worried about Blaine feeling hurt.</p><p>Blaine did know that Kurt was better than him, but the reality never hit him until now.It was time for Blaine to accept the fact that he's not the top student anymore. The sooner he accepts this fact the better.</p><p>Blaine smiled at Kurt <strong>"congrats"</strong> he patted his shoulder<br/>even though Blaine was smiling Kurt could sense the pain that Blaine is feeling.<br/>Kurt just nodded</p><p>The next midterm they were taking. Kurt was conflicted. Kurt didn't want to upset Blaine but at the same time he didn't want to lose any grades.<br/>after many conflicted thoughts Kurt decided to skip a question and leave it unanswered.That being done Kurt felt relieved. He didn't want to hurt Blaine.<br/>nothing else mattered more than Blaine smiling at him.</p><p>Blaine being happy meant everything to Kurt.</p><p>after their midterm they returned to their room. <strong>"how was the test?"</strong> Blaine asked Kurt as he took off his jacket.<br/><strong>"it was harder than I expected"</strong> Kurt smiled<br/><strong>" I'm sure you did well"</strong> Blaine looked down<br/><strong>"you think highly of me. I'm not that good really"</strong><br/><strong>" you are great. I'm so proud of you Kurt. I really don't mind being 2nd to you"</strong><br/>Kurt was surprised</p><p>The midterm results were up. The students were making a lot of noise. <strong>" That can't be!"</strong> one student screamed<strong> "Again?"</strong></p><p>Blaine looked at the sheet and it was as if the first midterm was repeated because the grades were the same.<br/><strong>1. Kurt Hummel 100/100 </strong><br/><strong>2.Blaine Anderson 99/100</strong></p><p>Kurt was more shocked than Blaine. how did this happen? Kurt clearly skipped a question.<br/><strong>"congrats"</strong> Blaine smiled <strong>" I told you, you did well"</strong><br/>Kurt was speechless. how can he explain to Blaine what happened. <br/><strong>" I need to go to the toilet"</strong> Kurt ran. He actually wanted to see the teacher. There is definitely a mistake in grading.</p><p>Kurt told the teacher about how he shouldn't get a perfect score for skipping a question.<br/>The teacher showed Kurt the test<strong> " It says here that you should choose one question to answer out of these two, and you answered one correctly"</strong></p><p>Kurt felt so foolish and dumb.how could he not notice that part? he sighed. <strong>"What about Blaine? did he answer both questions?"</strong><br/><strong>"Blaine?"</strong> The teacher looked through the papers and Blaine did answer the two questions correctly but they weren't as long as Kurt's answer. <br/><strong>"Doesn't that grant him a higher</strong> <strong>mark? he did what the majority of the class didn't. He answered them both" </strong><br/>The teacher thought Kurt had a point so he raised Blaine's grade and now it's 100% </p><p>the sheet was hung again. Kurt told Blaine that there was a mistake and the grades were fixed. Blaine didn't expect any changes in his grade but he still went with Kurt.<br/>This time he found his name on the top again. <strong>"Tha-that's strange?"</strong> Blaine looked at the sheet again.<br/><strong>1. Blaine Anderson 100/100</strong><br/><strong>2. Kurt Hummel 100/100</strong><br/><strong>"mistakes happen the teacher must have checked the</strong> <strong>papers fast. that aside congrats Blaine"</strong> Kurt hugged Blaine<strong> " I'm so happy for you"</strong><br/>Blaine blushed <strong>"Thanks"</strong> Blaine felt embarrassed about feeling jealous of Kurt. Kurt is a sweet guy.</p><p><br/>At night in their room Kurt was reading a book on the desk while Blaine had his headphones on. Blaine was looking at Kurt while he was reading. <br/>Blaine never had friends, close friends before so he didn't know if his feelings for Kurt were love or just friendship. All he knew that Kurt made him feel something that he has never felt before. Blaine was not sure of what Kurt would think of him. If these feelings were love, would Kurt accept them? or does Kurt only see him as a friend? If he confessed will it get weird between them? Blaine finally got a roommate and he doesn't want to chase him out... so he decided to forget it. It's just friendship. We're just friends. he convinced himself.</p><p>Blaine tried to enjoy listening to his music but all the songs on the radio were love songs. Is this a sign? Blaine thought he must be going crazy.</p><p>Kurt's phone rang while he was reading. He picked it up. <strong>"Hi Dad"</strong> he smiled. It was a video call with his dad. <br/><strong>"How are you Kurt? I missed you" </strong><br/><strong>"I missed you, too dad...oh dad you should meet my roommate Blaine"</strong> Kurt waved at Blaine so Blaine came towards Kurt. Kurt handed him the phone.<br/><strong>" Hello"</strong> Blaine looked at the phone screen. He was awkward. <br/><strong>"Hello.wow you're a very handsome young man. wait Kurt is that the guy you told me about?"</strong></p><p>Kurt panicked <br/>he reached for the phone in Blaine's hand to stop him from listening to his dad.<br/><strong>"Is this the guy you like?"</strong> Kurt's dad laughed and Blaine heard every word....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Dad, Dad I-I need to hang up now, love you bye!"</strong> Kurt hung up fast<br/><strong>"So, that was my dad he's so embarrassing...excuse me now, because I'm gonna go kill myself"</strong> Kurt turned around <br/>Blaine laughed <strong>"it's ok Kurt"</strong> <br/><strong>"it's ok?"</strong> Kurt turned around<br/><strong>"yea, I like you,too" </strong>Blaine smiled<br/><strong>"you do?" </strong>Kurt was surprised<br/><strong>"yea, you're a good friend how can I not like you? "</strong> Blaine told him<br/><strong>"Oh...yea thanks....you, too"</strong> Kurt felt disappointed</p><p>Blaine was clueless as to what Kurt's dad meant. Kurt felt that Blaine just friend zoned him. <br/>Kurt wanted to confess at this moment but Blaine's answer made him reconsider. maybe the timing was off. they're both<br/>just starting to know each other. There is a big possibility of rejection now. Kurt would confess one day but not today.</p><p>In the morning Blaine was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in his uniform he was about to put gel in his hair. Kurt came in <strong>" you know... I like your hair with no gel" </strong><br/><strong>"even when it looks like this... I don't like it" </strong>Blaine sighed<br/><strong>"no, it's pretty you look handsome"</strong> Kurt brushed Blaine's hair <br/><strong>"thanks... no one ever told me my hair was pretty before"</strong> Blaine put down the gel <strong>"maybe I shouldn't wear gel anymore" </strong><br/>Kurt smiled</p><p>When Blaine and Kurt walked in the hallway, on the way to class. everyone was looking at Blaine. <br/> Blaine didn't notice them. He was happy Kurt liked his hair. Blaine's hair was his insecurity.<br/>To have the person you like the most accept and like what you mostly hate about yourself makes you look differently at it and accept it,too.<br/>so Blaine didn't care how everyone looked at him as long as Kurt liked that.</p><p><br/>In class they had to do a project in pairs.The moment Blaine heard about it he thought of Kurt. He moved forward to talk to Kurt.<br/>and as if Kurt knew. He turned around and asked Blaine <strong>"Wanna do this together?" </strong><br/><strong>"yea I'd love to, actually I was just about to ask you"</strong> Blaine giggled</p><p>after class they went to the library and looked around for some resources.<strong> "I found these 5 books they seem useful. They would allow me to borrow all 5 right?"</strong><br/>Blaine laughed <strong>" you can only borrow 4"</strong> Blaine took the book from Kurt <strong>" I'll borrow it with my books"</strong></p><p>The old librarian lady smiled at Blaine <strong>" you look cute now. your hair is so much better" </strong><br/>Blaine blushed he touched his hair <strong>"really?"</strong><br/><strong>"yea, you look so handsome now"</strong> the lady told him<br/><strong>"Thank you"</strong> Blaine smiled at Kurt</p><p><br/>They got out of the library carrying their books to their room. <strong>"See I told you, you look good"</strong> Kurt chuckled<br/><strong>" and I'm thankful. you're very sweet"</strong> Blaine smiled<br/>Kurt blushed. he felt overwhelmed with his love for Blaine. Kurt loved Blaine the first moment he saw him. It was love<br/>at first sight for him.He thought he only had a crush on Blaine but as time passed he realized it was more than a crush.</p><p><br/>They both sat near each other. flipping through the books on their desk. writing down the important stuff.<br/> They took a lunch break and ate their sandwiches on their desk.Kurt was stealing glances at Blaine.<br/> Blaine noticed Kurt at one time. He smiled <strong>" Is there something on my face?"</strong><br/>Kurt panicked and got nervous <strong>"no, you're perfect"</strong> he quickly realized what he said. his face got red.<br/><strong>"Thanks"</strong> Blaine didn't think Kurt was hitting on him. he just thought Kurt was being nice to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt stretched his hands.Blaine yawned. <strong>" I think that's all for today then"</strong> Kurt told Blaine<br/><strong>"yea" </strong>Blaine agreed<br/><strong>"If you're not tired yet, would you watch a movie with me? I kinda feel like watching a movie"</strong> Kurt suggested<br/><strong>"sure. What movie do you have in mind?"</strong><br/><strong>"I don't have anything in mind. What's your favourite movie?"</strong> Kurt asked Blaine<br/><strong>"I don't think I have one?... am I weird?"</strong> Blaine scratched his head<br/><strong>" no you're not! I also don't have a favourite. I tell you what there is a random movie generator site so, they'll pick us a movie and we'll watch it"</strong><br/><strong>"that sounds cool"</strong> Blaine was impressed by Kurt's idea.<br/>Kurt entered the site and the generator picked a foreign movie for them.<br/><strong>"have you seen this movie? it's an Oscar</strong> <strong>winner" </strong>Kurt pointed at the poster of the movie<br/><strong>"I haven't seen it yet" </strong>Blaine didn't mind any movie as long as he watch it with Kurt. <br/><strong>"ok, let's watch it"</strong> Kurt smiled</p><p>Kurt put his laptop on his bed. He called Blaine and told him to sit next to him. the two of them were both nervous being so<br/>close to each other but as the movie proceeded their nervousness faded slowly. Kurt passed Blaine a bag of chips in the middle of the movie. Blaine took some and thanked him. They were enjoying it until the sex scenes appeared. Both turned red while watching them. They were uncomfortable watching it with each other.but they didn't say a word. after a while Kurt decided to break the silence <strong>"These two are really cute. I hope they end up together"</strong><br/>Blaine nodded <strong>" They're so cute" </strong><br/>however, The couple didn't end up together. The last scene has one of them crying.Kurt was crying with him. Blaine was fighting his tears. eventually just a few tears rolled down his face.<br/><strong>"I didn't expect it to be this sad"</strong> Kurt wiped his tears with his fingers but he couldn't stop crying.<br/><strong>"me,too"</strong> Blaine wiped his tears. He didn't cry as hard as Kurt.<br/><strong>"oh, I don't know why but I can't stop crying I keep thinking of them"</strong> Kurt tried to smile but he couldn't<br/><strong>"it's ok to cry"</strong> Blaine tried to comfort him.<br/><strong>"you must've think I'm a weirdo"</strong> Kurt covered his face with his hands as he cried<br/><strong>"No, I never thought of you that way. you are really sweet and kind"</strong> Blaine patted Kurt's back <strong>" I admire you for feeling this way.If more people were as kind as you we would have had a perfect world"</strong><br/>Kurt's tears stopped as he looked at Blaine.that was the nicest compliment he ever heard. deep inside Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he loves him at this moment but he couldn't.</p><p>Blaine got up and helped Kurt get out of bed. Kurt went to the bathroom to wash his face while Blaine put on his headphones and checked his phone.<br/>That night Kurt couldn't sleep. his mind was occupied with Blaine. He realized that he can't hide his feelings for Blaine anymore.<br/>he spent the whole night thinking about confessing to Blaine. He knew Blaine liked him but would he accept him as a lover?<br/>thinking about it was tiring so Kurt fell asleep eventually.</p><p>The next day Blaine told Kurt that he'd be going somewhere during lunch break so Kurt shouldn't wait for him. Kurt still grabbed a sandwich for Blaine and waited for him in the garden.<br/>after a few minutes Kurt saw Blaine walking in the distance. <br/><strong>"Where did you go? I thought we weren't allowed to go out of school?"</strong><br/><strong>"we aren't supposed to but I had to"</strong> Blaine opened his bag and took a book out <strong>" here"</strong><br/><strong>"Is this for our project?"</strong><br/><strong>"No, it's the sequel novel for the movie we saw yesterday. I got it for you"</strong> Blaine smiled and pointed at the cover of the book <strong>"They say the couple meet each other again in the sequel and I'm sure they'll end up together. so, I thought you should know that"</strong></p><p><br/>Kurt was speechless. his bag dropped to the ground as he hugged Blaine so tightly. Kurt's tears rolled down <strong>" This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me"</strong></p><p>at this moment Kurt knew for sure that he loves Blaine more than anything and he didn't want to hide his feelings any longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>" I got you this book so you won't cry, but I somehow managed to make you cry even more"</strong> Blaine was confused</p>
<p><br/><strong>"these tears are different I'm touched and happy.. so, thank you"</strong> Kurt hugged him again<br/><br/>They both sat on the bench with their sandwiches in hand. Kurt looked at Blaine <strong>" Can I ask...The guy you mentioned the one you had feelings for</strong><br/><strong>did you confess to him?"</strong><br/><strong>"No, I didn't"</strong> Blaine looked down<br/><strong>"why?" </strong>Kurt was surprised<br/>Blaine sighed <strong>" I think maybe because I was rejected before so I'm not confident that anyone would like me back"</strong><br/>Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder<strong> "I've only spent a short time with you and I can see how kind, and genuine you are and if someone couldn't see that then they don't deserve to be with you"</strong><br/><br/><strong>"you flatter me a lot Kurt"</strong> Blaine laughed<br/><br/><strong>" I would be happy if someone like you ever confessed to me" </strong>Kurt smiled<br/><strong>"really?"</strong> Blaine was shocked<br/><strong>"really. I mean it"</strong> Kurt smiled<br/><strong>"well thank you for saying that I appreciate it"</strong> Blaine felt happy<br/><br/><br/><br/>Kurt thought he gave enough hints to Blaine but Blaine seemed clueless. however, Kurt's words ringed in Blaine's ears. Blaine was thinking that maybe Kurt also liked him? maybe they had mutual feelings but both were too scared to confess? Blaine sighed maybe he watched too many romantic movies.<br/><br/>They returned to their room to finish their project. even though it wasn't due until a few weeks but they wanted any excuse to spend time with each other.<br/>When Blaine was handing Kurt one of their books he realized that his hands were shaking. It was the first time this ever happened.<br/>He hoped that Kurt wouldn't notice how nervous he was. He chose to work on the power point just so Kurt wouldn't notice his hands.<br/>He didn't realize he was extremely nervous being with Kurt but that must have happened because Kurt hugged him earlier. His heart almost exploded from beating too fast. <br/><br/>Blaine knew that Kurt made him happier and made him feel accepted. He used to think Dalton made him feel accepted. but Kurt was the one that made him love his insecurities and accept them.<br/>Blaine loved everything about Kurt. his smile, his voice, his face, his hair everything about him was perfect. every little thing about Kurt was so charming to Blaine.<br/>and the fact that Kurt always stood by Blaine's side was what made him deeply in love. Blaine feared that Kurt was just being nice to him. Kindness is in  his nature and it might be that every word he said he said it out of kindness and nothing more. He could be just kind to everyone not just Blaine. there wasn't a way to make sure except to confess to Kurt but Blaine couldn't do it. </p>
<p>Kurt however was tired of hiding his feelings. He wanted Blaine to know how much he loves him. He thought of a good way to show Blaine his feelings. A very direct way so Blaine wouldn't misunderstand him.<br/><br/><br/>They went to the Warblers practice. They were practicing for sectionals with everyone. <br/>It took them all a few hours to perfect their dance and songs.All the Warblers left after practice ended.</p>
<p>Blaine carried his bag and was about to leave but he noticed Kurt was still sitting looking at a song sheet.<br/><strong>"Aren't you tired? let's go back"</strong> Blaine looked at Kurt<br/><strong>" Blaine can you sit down, please? I want to sing you a song so, please listen to it. it's for you"</strong> Kurt stood up<br/><strong>"yea, sure"</strong> Blaine sat on one of the chairs<br/><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">♩ ♪ ♫ we started as friends</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">But something happened inside me</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">Now I'm reading into everything</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">You don't ever notice me</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">Turning on my charm</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">Or wonder why I'm always where you are</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I've made it obvious</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I've done everything but say it</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">i've crushed on ya so long, but on and on you get me wrong</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I'm not so good with words</a></strong><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg"><strong>Since you never noticed</strong></a><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">The way that we belong</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I'll say it in a love song</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">You are my very first thought in the morning</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">And my last at nightfall</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">You are the love that came without warning</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I need you, I want you to know</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I've made it obvious</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">So finally I'll sing it</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">(I've crushed on you so long)</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I'm not so good with words</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">And since you never notice</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">The way that we belong</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I'll say it in a love song</a></strong><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg"><strong>And sing it until the day you're holding me</strong></a><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I more then adore you but since you never seem to see</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">Since you never seem to see</a></strong><br/><strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY2d5CQuTdg">I'll say it in this love song♩ ♪ ♫ </a></strong>(Westlife-obvious)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine listened to the lyrics of the song but he never thought that Kurt was singing it for him. He thought he wanted to sing it at sectionals.<br/><br/>When Kurt finished he looked at Blaine. Blaine stood up and clapped for Kurt. <strong>" You are amazing. Why didn't you tell The Warblers about this song? You should definitely sing it at sectionals"</strong><br/><br/>Kurt walked towards Blaine. He looked at his eyes and held his hands. he locked his fingers with Blaine's. He started talking softly and slowly to Blaine <strong>"Blaine listen to me carefully OK?</strong> <strong>that was my song to you. Not for anyone else, and surely not for sectionals. I'm telling you how I feel about you. I really, really like you and not as a friend Blaine I think I'm in love you"</strong><br/><br/>Blaine couldn't believe what Kurt just told him. He was thinking it was a dream. it must be because it felt like a fantasy. It can't be real. so, he just stared at Kurt.<br/><br/><strong>" Please say something?"</strong> Kurt was starting to get nervous <strong>"omg please, don't say anything if you're going to reject me... just forget I ever said anything" </strong><br/><br/>Blaine gathered his courage <strong>" No, I just....I like you, too Kurt. I never had a friend before you so, I wasn't sure of my feelings but then I realized I wanted to be with you always. You filled my emptiness with happiness and love the moment you entered my life. I don't think anyone else has touched my heart the way you did. I love you,too Kurt and I wanted to confess to you earlier but I didn't know how"</strong><br/><br/>Kurt's tears rolled down he hugged Blaine<strong> " wow your confession is way better than mine and I even sang to you"</strong> he laughed<br/><strong>"I still think I'm dreaming, Kurt. I've had similar dreams about you I wouldn't be surprised if this was another dream,too"</strong><br/>Kurt leaned closer and kissed Blaine's lips <strong>" Does it feel real now?"</strong><br/>Blaine blushed </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Can I hold your hand?"</strong> Kurt asked<br/>Blaine nodded. He still can't believe what just happened.<br/>Kurt held Blaine's hand</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>They walked silently together back to their room.</p><p>As they were about to enter their room. Blaine finally said <strong>" I don't know anything about dating I have never had a boyfriend before"</strong><br/><strong>"you're my first boyfriend,too. So, Don't worry we'll learn together"</strong>  Kurt smiled at him</p><p>When they got in, Blaine went to the bathroom. He checked himself in the mirror he couldn't stop smiling. he<br/>touched his lips feeling the place where Kurt's lips touched him. just thinking about the kiss made his heart flutter.<br/>Blaine changed into his pajamas in the bathroom. When he got out he saw Kurt sitting on his bed video calling his father.</p><p><strong>"How are you Kurt? I missed you so much buddy"</strong><br/><strong>"I missed you,too Dad.. oh Blaine just came. Blaine come say hi"</strong> he waved at Blaine<br/>Blaine felt shy he sat next to Kurt. he waved at Kurt's dad <strong>" Hello Mr.Hummel"</strong><br/><strong>" Oh Blaine you look handsome as always"</strong><br/>Blaine smiled <strong>"thanks"</strong><br/><strong>"dad stop flirting with Blaine he has a boyfriend now"</strong> Kurt giggled<br/><strong>"Really? well, congratulations Blaine.I'm happy for you"</strong><br/>Blaine blushed <strong>"thank you"</strong><br/><strong>"Don't you wanna know who he is?"</strong> Kurt chuckled<br/><strong>"wait...don't tell me...is it you? oh my... the two of you?"</strong> his dad was very happy he started tearing up <strong>"oh my... my son's first boyfriend I can't believe it"</strong><br/><strong>"Dad... why are you crying? it's a happy thing you should be happy for me"</strong> Kurt smiled<br/><strong>"I'm so happy"</strong> his dad was wiping his tears with a tissue <strong> "I'm going to take a picture of you two. you are so adorable sitting</strong> <strong>by each other"</strong><br/><strong>"1,2,3 smile"</strong> his dad took a screen capture. he looked proud <strong>" i'll definitely make this my phone's home screen. oh, well, i'll let you two sleep now. you need to wake up early tomorrow have a good night, I love you both"</strong><br/><strong>"love you too dad good night"</strong> Kurt waved. his dad hung up</p><p><br/><strong>"well, that was my dad. you should be used to him by now"</strong> Kurt giggled<br/><strong>"he's very sweet"</strong> Blaine smiled  <strong>"Kurt... I don't know if you have plans already for Exeat weekend which is in two days. but If you're free... would you go out with me on a ...date?"</strong><br/><strong>" I would love to"</strong> Kurt smiled<br/><strong>"We can go to Disney Land If you like?...or would it be weird? I just... I always thought it would make a very perfect first date or we can go to any place you like?"</strong><br/><strong>"it would be a wonderful first date Blaine"</strong> Kurt hugged him<br/><strong>"really? Do you like it?"</strong> Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt was on board with his idea<br/><strong>"Are you kidding me? Disney Land is the most romantic place on earth! just taking a picture in front of the Cinderella castle together is romantic ahhh I can't believe that i'll be going with you"</strong><br/><strong>"I'm so happy that you like it"</strong> Blaine smiled</p><p>That night both of them slept happily thinking about their future together. They thought they matched so well like a match made in heaven or soulmates that complete each other. They were happy they found each other so soon. some people live their whole life searching for their soulmates but Blaine and Kurt managed to find each other at a  very young age.</p><p>The next day, Blaine and Kurt were walking to class. Blaine noticed that Kurt was holding the novel he gave him.<br/><strong>"How is it so far?"</strong> Blaine pointed at the novel<br/><strong>"I have just started reading</strong> <strong>it. it's great so far.I love it so much" </strong> Kurt smiled<br/><br/></p><p>During class they presented their project. The teacher and the students were very impressed. Kurt and Blaine were the first to finish the project and to do it so well.<br/>the teacher gave them a perfect grade on the spot.<br/>after class Blaine would give out his notes to everyone as usual but this time he noticed that the students were more interested in Kurt's notes.<br/><strong>"hey Kurt can we have your notes from statistics?"</strong><br/>Kurt nodded and gave them his notebook.<br/>Blaine already made copies for the students so when he saw that the students weren't interested and brushed him off. he put the papers back in his bag.<br/><strong>"Are these notes from class?"</strong> Kurt noticed them. he realized that Blaine copied so much to give them out but no one wanted them.<br/><strong>"Can I have them?"</strong> Kurt asked Blaine<br/><strong>"yea.sure"</strong> handed Kurt the papers<br/>Kurt took all the papers from Blaine and gave them to the students <strong>" Blaine made them for you, so you should all thank him"</strong> he took his notebook back and gave them the papers instead</p><p>he held Blaine's hand <strong>" let's go"</strong><br/>They walked by the hallway where Blaine's picture was hung. <strong>"You look so handsome here"</strong> Kurt pointed at it</p><p><br/><strong>" Thanks"</strong> he blushed <strong>"When they took my picture I thought it was for the yearbook. I didn't expect it to be hung here"</strong><br/><strong>" you're so humble Blaine. of course they should put your picture here. you're their best student"</strong><br/><strong>"Thanks for always being kind to me"</strong> Blaine held Kurt's hand<br/><strong>"Blaine I mean every word I say. You're really perfect" </strong>Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder<br/><strong>"you,too. I think you're too perfect to the point where I can't believe that you like me back"</strong> Blaine smiled<br/>Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. <strong>" I want to spend every moment with you"</strong><br/>Blaine held Kurt's hands and locked his fingers together with him.<strong> " I will always stay by your side"</strong><br/>they both leaned in and kissed in the hallway.</p><p><br/>At night Kurt was showering and his dad called him. Blaine was reading a book laying on his bed. He heard Kurt's phone ringing.<br/>When he saw it was Kurt's dad calling, he thought it would be polite to answer him himself.<br/><strong>"Hello"</strong> Kurt's dad smiled and waved. he looked at Blaine surprisingly <strong>"oh Kurt's not here?"</strong><br/><strong>"Hello.. yea Kurt's showering now"</strong> Blaine pointed at the bathroom and then realized it's unnecessary and just felt awkward.<br/><strong>"oh..it's ok Blaine thank you for picking up my call. I was going to ask him what he wanted me to cook for him when he comes over this weekend</strong><br/><strong>I wanted to prepare ahead. Are you going to see your family,Blaine?"</strong><br/><strong>"No, they won't be home"</strong><br/><strong>" oh then why don't you come along with Kurt? I'll be more than happy to have you"</strong><br/><strong>"th-thank you I would love to"</strong> Blaine blushed. it was the first time he got invited over anyone's house.<br/><strong>"Kurt takes so long when he showers, so I don't think he'll be done any time soon. it was nice seeing you Blaine"</strong> Kurt's dad waved  <strong>"I'll see you this weekend"</strong> he waved.<br/>Blaine smiled and waved back.</p><p>Blaine looked forward exeat weekend so much but he felt that it would be better to see Kurt's dad. They'll have many other opportunities to go on dates together but they won't be able to see their own families as much.</p><p>Kurt got out of the bathroom fully dressed. he had a towel over his head. <strong>" you didn't sleep yet?"</strong> he smiled at Blaine</p><p>
  <strong>"yea I want to finish reading this book. Kurt, your dad called "</strong>
</p><p>Kurt was drying his hair with the towel <strong>" what did he say?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Kurt... would it be ok to see your dad this weekend? we can have our date next time or maybe just here in Dalton? any place with you feels like a date already because </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>everywhere feels special when you're around"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Are you being cheap Blaine? All that talk about Disney and now our date will be in Dalton?"</strong> Kurt chuckled <br/>Blaine blushed <strong>" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way"</strong><br/><strong>"relax, it's a joke"</strong> he giggled<strong> "of course it's ok Blaine I was looking forward going out with you but changing the place doesn't change the fact that it's a date </strong><strong>we'll have fun there"</strong></p><p>Kurt's hair was almost dry. he brushed his hair with a comb. Blaine was sitting on the bed with his book on his lap looking at Kurt.<br/>Kurt sat right next to him on the bed. he held Blaine's hand. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. <strong>" How come everything you say is so sweet and romantic?"</strong><br/>Blaine's face turned red. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned closer. They kissed.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning</p><p><br/><strong>" I think we should pack lightly"</strong> Kurt looked at his clothes which he scattered over his bed.<br/>Blaine nodded<strong> " Do you need any help?"</strong> Blaine was almost done. he zipped up his backpack.<br/>Kurt looked at his clothes.<strong> " I just can't decide"</strong><br/>Blaine stood next to him. <strong>"everything looks nice on you"</strong><br/><strong>"yea that's the problem that's why I can't decide"</strong> he chuckled. Kurt was so happy. He picked up a few outfits and placed them neatly in his bag.<br/><br/>They finished packing their backpacks and placed them on their desk. They left their room to go to their classes. In the first class they had a test. Blaine found some difficulty answering the test. He wasn't paying much attention in class before so he didn't know how to answer a few questions.<br/>he felt a little sad about it. no matter how much he thought of these questions he couldn't remember the answers.<br/><br/>When they finished class Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel bad so he didn't tell him. They held hands and went to the garden to have their lunch.<br/>Blaine told Kurt to wait for him on the bench. Blaine came after 20 minutes holding 2 paper bags in his hands.<br/><strong>" I went out to get us lunch from this famous sandwich place" </strong>Blaine was very excited<br/><strong>"omg you went out again?"</strong> Kurt was shocked<br/><strong>"These sandwiches are really good and worth the trouble trust</strong> <strong>me" </strong> Blaine winked at him<br/><strong>"Blaine, you don't have to go out and get me anything...what if the principle catches you"</strong> Kurt felt worried<br/><strong>"it's fine Kurt. it really is, don't worry and let us enjoy it"</strong>  Blaine smiled<br/><strong>"please don't do it again Blaine. I know you're being sweet and all, but don't break the rules. I know you never did before"</strong> <br/><strong>"I won't do it again I promise"</strong> Blaine hugged Kurt<br/><br/>Blaine prepared a picnic mat. he put it on the grass and held Kurt's hand guiding him to sit on it. Kurt sat on the side of the mat and Blaine sat facing him. he arranged their food in the middle. They were mini sandwiches in many flavours and fruits on the side of the paper plate. <strong>" They look so delicious"</strong> Kurt was surprised</p><p><strong>" You prepared all of this for me?"</strong> Kurt almost teared up<br/><strong>" I wanted us to have our first date here the one I promised you of until we can go to Disneyland together"</strong><br/>Kurt hugged him. <strong>"you're so sweet"</strong></p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kurt pulled up his phone and took photos of him and Blaine. Then he took pictures of the food. <strong>"I want to keep this memory forever"</strong><br/>Blaine smiled. Kurt showed Blaine some of the pictures of his childhood while they were eating. <strong>"I was in middle school here I look funny"</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><strong>"you look so adorable"</strong> Blaine laughed</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>"oh and this is from last year"</strong> Kurt showed Blaine a picture standing next to another guy smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>"who is the guy next to you?"</strong> Blaine asked<br/><strong>"that's my friend from my old school"</strong> Kurt looked at Blaine <strong>"wait... are you asking because you're jealous?"</strong><br/><strong>"no"</strong> blaine blushed <strong>"I was just curious"</strong><br/><strong>"what about you? I really want to see how little Blaine looked like"</strong>  Kurt smiled<br/><strong>"I'm not sure if I have any pictures here"</strong> Blaine looked through his phone gallery <strong>"oh this was from last year. we took a group picture of the warblers here at the garden"</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Blaine showed Kurt another picture <b>" I can't remember how old I was here"</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><strong>"you look so cuuute I wanna hug you"</strong> Kurt took the phone from Blaine he took a closer look <strong>"Can you send me this picture?"</strong><br/>Blaine laughed <strong>"yea sure"</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>They were happily looking at each other's photos and laughing at their previous haircuts and outfit choices.When the bell rang for next class Blaine and Kurt got up and cleaned the mat. then Blaine folded it neatly and held it while Kurt threw out the trash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>they passed by the bulletin board where the grades would be posted but they weren't posted yet which was strange. The teachers are always on time posting the grades.<br/>after class. while Blaine was putting his books in the bag a student approached him <strong>"Mrs. Dalton wants you in her office"</strong> the student said in a low voice.<br/>Blaine was surprised what does the principle wants now? Did she know he has been going out of Dalton? he was very worried.<br/><strong>"Kurt you can go to The warblers practice I'll catch up with you later I just need to go somewhere before"</strong><br/>Kurt looked surprised <strong>" okay"</strong></p>
  <p>Blaine knocked on the principle's office. he was very nervous. Blaine never broke any rules before. He just wanted to impress Kurt and make him happy that he didn't think of the consequences well. he prayed that the principle would go easy on him.</p>
  <p>Mrs. Dalton smiled at Blaine <strong>"sit down, Blaine"</strong><br/>Blaine nodded and sat on the chair in front of Mrs.Dalton<br/><strong>"Blaine your teacher just contacted me. He said you got 95% on your test. your rank dropped so low now. you're the tenth in your class"</strong><br/>Blaine knew he didn't get a full grade but didn't expect to be ranked this low. <br/>Mrs. Dalton continued talking <strong>"Blaine, you're here because you are the best. You have been the best student at Dalton for the past two years and now you're a senior</strong><br/><strong>everyone at Dalton looks up to you. we want you to keep up being like that. I informed your teacher that you'll retake the test tomorrow by yourself.so study harder Blaine. I don't want to see your grades drop again"</strong></p>
  <p>Blaine felt uneasy <strong>" I understand what you're saying Mrs.Dalton but I already took the test and got graded. I deserved it. it wouldn't be fair for the others who got a higher grade than me. so I won't retake the test by myself. I'm sorry"</strong></p>
  <p><strong>"Blaine, I'm doing this for your own good"</strong> Mrs. Dalton's voice got louder</p>
  <p>
    <strong>"I'm very thankful Mrs.Dalton but it doesn't feel right to me" </strong>
  </p>
  <p>Mrs. Dalton got so angry that she hit her desk with her hand<strong> "We have only scouted you and gave you this fully paid scholarship because you were the best and got perfect grades but since you don't have them anymore then you should pay for the remaining fees yourself. There is a rule in your scholarship contract that if your grades drop you will lose your scholarship and will have to pay for it like any other student. 60,000$ for this year"</strong></p>
  <p>Blaine was shocked he stared at Mrs. Dalton</p>
  <p>
    <strong>"You're like my son Blaine I didn't want to have to tell you this but if you don't retake the test and rank first you'll have to ask your parents for the scholarship money to continue attending Dalton"</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>"I understand"</strong> Blaine stood up and left.</p>
  <p>Blaine felt so devastated. he didn't want to retake the test but he also doesn't want to lose the scholarship. He really loves being in Dalton. his parents were so proud of him. what will he tell them when he loses the scholarship...<br/>Blaine is not a reckless or irresponsible person. he worked so hard to be in Dalton. he kept thinking about what he should do. he should take the test again. he sighed. he deserved all that because he wasn't paying attention or focusing on studying.</p>
  <p>Blaine took out his phone from his pocket. Kurt sent him a couple of texts.<br/><strong>"Hey are you coming?"</strong><br/><strong>"Should we start first?"</strong></p>
  <p>Blaine looked at the time. The Warblers practice was already over. He went back to his room. he opened the door. Kurt was sitting on his bed he stood up when he heard the door open. <strong>"hey where were you? I was worried" </strong></p>
  <p><strong>"I was at the principle's office"</strong> Blaine took off his tie. it was suffocating him.</p>
  <p><strong>"omg did she know about you going out?"</strong> Kurt covered his mouth</p>
  <p>Blaine chuckled <strong>"no, thankfully not"</strong></p>
  <p><strong>"I'm so relieved"</strong> kurt touched his chest</p>
  <p><strong>"it's all good don't worry. and I'm sorry I missed practice"</strong> Blaine took off his shoes and placed them near the door then he put his bag on the desk. he took of his blazer and put it on the chair.<br/><strong>"I really feel so tired right now so I'm going to sleep. good night"</strong> Blaine layed in bed in his shirt and pants uniform. he was too depressed to take them off.<br/>Kurt nodded. he felt that Blaine was acting strange. something must've happened to him but he's hiding it.</p>
  <p>Kurt switched off the lights and layed in his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't he kept changing his position. he was worried about Blaine. he heard someone weeping. is that Blaine? kurt got up and walked to Blaine's bed. Blaine was covering his face with his hands and crying. Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder <strong>"Blaine what's wrong?"</strong><br/>Kurt sat by Blaine's side on the bed. Blaine continued crying. Kurt touched his shoulder. <strong>"Talk to me Blaine"</strong> he said very softly<br/>Blaine kept weeping. Kurt sat there wishing he could make Blaine feel better. Blaine finally got up he wiped his tears with his hands even though his tears were still rolling down his face. his eyes were so puffed and swollen from crying. <strong>"I'm s-sorry Kurt.... I'm just.... feeling a bit down.please go to sleep"</strong> Blaine walked to the bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blaine stood by the sink. he wanted to stop himself from crying but he couldn't. Kurt entered the bathroom. he hugged Blaine <strong>" you don't have to tell me anything. don't say anything.just let me hold you" </strong>Kurt touched Blaine's hair. his hand brushed his hair.<br/>Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest. his tears still flowing. he tried to stop so Kurt's shirt won't get wet but he couldn't. <strong>"it's ok... it's gonna be ok" </strong>Kurt brushed Blaine's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>they stayed like that for a while. until Blaine stepped back. he wiped his tears with his hands. <strong>"Thank you Kurt... for staying with me but you need to sleep"</strong><br/>Kurt touched Blaine's cheeks with his hand. his thumb wiping his tears. <strong>" I can't stand seeing you in pain Blaine i'll stay with you until you feel better"</strong><br/><strong>"I'm ok now I really am"</strong> Blaine smiled his face was red and his eyes swollen from crying. Kurt touched Blaine's chin he leaned and kissed his lips softly.<br/><strong>"I love you Blaine"</strong> Kurt said softly<br/>Blaine hugged Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.<strong> " I love you,too"</strong><br/>Blaine felt better thanks to Kurt. he stepped back.<strong> " I'll wash up now"</strong><br/><strong>"yea I'll leave you then"</strong> Kurt got out of the bathroom</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Blaine washed his face. he looked at his self in the mirror. he sighed. his face looked so swollen and red.  even his eyes were red from all the crying.<br/>Blaine felt suffocated before he couldn't sleep. all he thought about him going to be kicked out of Dalton,losing Kurt,and letting down his parents made him feel helpless and sad.he couldn't bear this. he tried to hold on. he tried not to feel sorry for himself or sad about it but he bursted out crying in bed.<br/>but now thanks to Kurt's warmth he felt safe. he felt relieved that Kurt was by his side. </p>
  <p>Blaine decided to spend the night studying for his test. it was the right choice to do. He will no longer be distracted. he wanted to stay next to Kurt and be with him in Dalton.</p>
  <p>Kurt woke up and saw Blaine studying. <strong>"Did you sleep?"</strong> Kurt wiped his eyes with his hands<br/><strong>"oh, I couldn't so I spent the night studying...I don't feel sleepy at all don't worry"</strong> Blaine smiled<br/><strong>"ok"</strong> Kurt got up <strong>"let's go eat breakfast together"</strong></p>
  <p><strong>"I have to go now"</strong> Blaine got up he put on his jacket.</p>
  <p>Kurt was confused. it's still 8am and classes will start at 9am. so where would Blaine go?</p>
  <p><strong>"I'll see you in class"</strong> Blaine left their room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>at the teacher's office. The teacher gave Blaine a test paper. <strong>"Am I the only one retaking the test? isn't that...illegal? shouldn't all students have the same opportunity?"</strong><br/>the teacher patted Blaine's shoulder<strong> " if anyone wants to retake the test I won't stop them but no one requested that yet"</strong> he smiled at Blaine<br/>Blaine felt a little relieved.<strong> "I will tell the whole class about it so don't worry"</strong><br/>Blaine nodded<br/>Blaine finished the test and gave it to the teacher. the teacher looked at it. <strong>"That's the Blaine that I know"</strong> the teacher smiled <strong>" I was sad when I corrected your previous test</strong><br/><strong>that I told the principle to let me give you another chance because I believe a student should not be graded over one test"</strong><br/><strong>"oh... thank you and I'm sorry I'll do better from now on"</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>it was 8:45 am so Blaine went directly to class. Kurt was already seated he waved at him. <strong>"did you eat breakfast?"</strong> Kurt asked<br/><strong>"not yet"</strong> Blaine smiled<br/><strong>"here"</strong> Kurt gave Blaine a cup of hot chocolate and a mini sandwich.<br/><strong>"thanks"</strong> Blaine giggled he didn't expect it.<br/><strong>" the hot chocolate is now warm chocolate "</strong> he laughed <strong>"anyway eat them now before the teacher comes"</strong><br/>Blaine nodded he drank the hot chocolate and ate the sandwich.</p>
  <p>The came and told the students that they can retake the test if they want. Blaine felt so relieved like a huge burden was lifted from his chest.<br/>after class the test results were hung on the bulletin board. Blaine and Kurt were holding hands looking at their results together.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>1. Blaine Anderson 100%, Kurt Hummel 100%</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>2. Sebastian Smythe 99.5%</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>3. James Kirk 99%</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>"wow we got the same grade"</strong> Kurt looked at Blaine smiling. Blaine smiled back. he kissed Kurt's cheek and hugged him<strong> "Thank you"</strong></p>
  <p><strong>"For what?" </strong>Kurt smiled</p>
  <p><strong>"for being you"  </strong>Blaine smiled at him</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>